


rhapsody baby sky

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Ingatannya perlahan terkumpul. Film pendek Krystal sebelum tidur, padang bunga, cerita tentang jalanan Berlin.Krystal tidak ada di sisinya. Minho menengok lewat pintu, Krystal berada di ruang tengah. Duduk di bar dengan laptopnya. Menyala di tengah-tengah keremangan.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Jung Soojung | Krystal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	rhapsody baby sky

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

**(04:05:39. san francisco.)**

Minho masih melihat bunga-bunga di langit-langit kamar. Perlahan, bunga itu hilang, memudar menjadi hitam. Malam pertamanya di San Francisco setelah sekian lama. Visi bunga itu bercampur dengan Golden Gate ketika ia menutup matanya kembali. Kuningnya senja Golden Gate, lalu bunga-bunga dengan kuning yang lebih pucat.

Ia menggosok matanya. Kembali kuning, lampu tidur.

Ingatannya perlahan terkumpul. Film pendek Krystal sebelum tidur, padang bunga, cerita tentang jalanan Berlin.

Krystal tidak ada di sisinya. Minho menengok lewat pintu, Krystal berada di ruang tengah. Duduk di bar dengan laptopnya. Menyala di tengah-tengah keremangan.

Minho menghampirinya. Dia pasti tahu, hanya tetap bergeming. Dia memutar video yang direkam dari puncak gedung tinggi, _time-lapse_ para pejalan kaki. Orang-orang itu tampak kecil sekali. Barangkali direkam dari lantai dua puluhan.

“Ini di Berlin,” katanya. “Orang-orang sekecil kelopak bunga.”

“Dan kau menamai proyeknya?”

“ _Rumpun_.”

#

**(16:50:36. san francisco.)**

Krystal mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat syuting. Teman-teman Krystal dari kampusnya berkumpul di sana, dan mereka membuat sesuatu tanpa banyak bicara. Mereka bekerja, merekam, mengatur, membereskan semuanya dalam waktu singkat.

Lalu, bubar. Tetapi Krystal tak kunjung mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Dia berbaring di antara rerumputan, menjumput satu helai, memandang angkasa.

_Rumpun_. Minho teringat kembali. Pada Krystal yang mengamati perubahan cepat dunia di pukul empat pagi, sendirian, menenggelamkan sukmanya di keremangan: melihat dunia bergerak di kejauhan.

Dunia terus bergerak. Minho bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, _aku berlari ke mana?_

Rumput ilalang yang dipetik Minho begitu tipis. Angin barangkali akan mengira ini temannya.

“Proyekmu sudah selesai?” Krystal memutar-mutar ilalang di antara jarinya.

“Masuk tahap penyuntingan.”

“Bisakah kau lebih lama di sini?”

“Untuk acara pertunangan?”

“Setelahnya.”

“Bikin film bersama lagi?”

“Tidak juga.”

“Lalu?”

“Untuk lebih sering melakukan hal ini.” Krystal menunjuk rumputnya ke angkasa. Dia bergeming. Tak ada nyanyian, tak ada gumaman. Hanya ada desau angin, rerumputan yang menggelitik, irama napas yang teratur.

Minho juga memandang langit. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang diberikan oleh video dini hari itu pada Krystal.

Mungkin dia sudah terlalu lelah melihat dunia berputar begitu cepat di depannya. Dia ingin menghentikan miliknya sendiri sesekali: merenungi keheningan di atas padang rumput.

#

**(10:01:44. san francisco.)**

Awan berarak ke timur. Beringsut, perlahan-lahan. Krystal menggoyangkan kakinya di antara bilah-bilah birai balkon rumahnya.

“Aku mau pakai jins. Jaket denim. Kaos putih. Kembaran, yuk?”

Minho tertawa kecil sambil menjilat es krimnya. “Mama pasti kaget.”

Krystal mencolek es krim Minho. “Mama juga pasti kaget.” Dia mengangkat bahu. “Sori, ya, Mama akan melihatmu bertunangan dengan ... yah, bukan tuan putri.”

“Kalau kita bilang baik-baik, mereka tidak akan keberatan.”

“Hmmm.”

“Kenapa kita seperti ini, ya?”

“Seperti ini bagaimana?” Krystal menelengkan kepala. Dia mencolek es krim Minho lagi.

“Selamanya tujuh belas tahun.”

“Puluhan juta orang di muka bumi merasa seperti itu. Kita tidak spesial,” jawab Krystal datar.

“Yeah, aku tahu.”

“Tapi itu bagus.” Krystal akhirnya menjilat es krimnya sendiri. “Jiwa tujuh belas dengan pemikiran kepala tiga. Pengalaman-pengalaman kepala tiga. Pengetahuan kepala tiga.” Dia mendongak. “Awan berubah bentuk. Selalu. Tapi dia tetap berkelana. Bagaimana pun jadinya bentuknya, dia tetap _awan_.”

#

**(07:32:11. san francisco.)**

Bunga-bunga properti Krystal menarik perhatian Minho. Warna koral, pucat. Ia tersenyum.

“Kenapa?”

“Bunga warna ini.”

“Ya?”

“Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padamu lagi.”

“Hmmm.”

“Festival Film Boston. Bunga di kamar hotelku berwarna ini. Saat itu aku baru kembali dari kamarmu, kupandangi bunga itu. Lalu aku menyadari, kau adalah satu-satunya.”

Krystal menelengkan kepala. “Tadi kau bilang _lagi_?”

Minho tertawa kecil. “Kita baru menemukan jalan kita sekarang.”

#

**(10:10:53. california.)**

Krystal memotret sebuah lampu jalan dengan kamera lomo. Barang lama yang baru ditemukannya di lemari, dan ternyata masih bisa digunakan.

Sedangkan Minho menekuri jendela, tanaman kecil, dan dindingnya yang terkelupas, secara bergantian.

“Mau foto di situ?” tunjuk Minho pada dinding rumah yang tampaknya tak berpenghuni tersebut, tetapi begitu bersih untuk tujuan seni.

“Eh, tidak.”

“Kenapa?” Minho bertanya lembut. “Aku hampir tidak pernah melihat fotomu sendiri lagi belakangan ini. Selalu tentang dunia luar.”

“Ya memang lebih bagus seperti itu, kan? Dunia bukan cuma tentang aku.”

“Tapi kalau kau tidak menempatkan dirimu di tengah-tengah dunia itu, bagaimana? Kau tidak selamanya bisa jadi pengamat. Sesekali jadi partisipan.”

Krystal menurunkan kameranya. Matanya mengerjap lambat-lambat.

Minho tersenyum kecil. “Sori, jadi ke mana-mana. Padahal ini cuma soal foto. Mau, atau tidak?”

Krystal menyerahkan kameranya. “Mau. Yang bagus, ya.”

#

**(08:19:23. north dakota.)**

Di kejauhan, bunga-bunga itu bergoyang. Halus, lembut. Minho menghela napas panjang.

“ _Sayang_.”

“Hm?”

“Kalau aku bilang aku bosan jadi aktor, apakah aku akan tetap jadi _muse_ untukmu?”

“Hm, mmm.” Suara Krystal seperti dengungan. “Kau ingin pensiun?”

“Kadang-kadang terpikir begitu.” Minho menggeleng. “Tapi aku tetap ingin berkarya. Jika aku pensiun untuk sementara waktu, apa yang akan kulakukan? Jangan jawab _kau akan menemukannya_ , karena aku harus mengetahuinya segera. Aku ingin sepertimu, yang tahu apa yang harus kau kerjakan. Punya banyak harapan, tujuan.”

“Menyanyi, menari lagi?”

“Aku ingin sepertimu.”

Krystal diam sebentar. “Maka berlama-lamalah di sisiku. Nanti pasti ada _passion_ yang menular.”

Senyum ramah perempuan itu mengingatkan Minho pada tahun-tahun di belakang. Pada kehangatan masa muda yang tak pernah pudar. Pria itu turut tersenyum. “Aku berencana melakukan itu selamanya.”

Krystal mengulurkan tangannya. Minho menyambutnya ringan, mengikutinya berjalan menuju padang bunga tersebut.

Lalu, berjalan, berjalan, berjalan terus.

Tenggelam dalam bunga, rasanya hangat.

“Kau benar-benar yakin memilihku?”

“Tentu saja, Jung Krystal.”

“Aku mudah terdistraksi oleh _passion_.”

“Maka aku akan jadi jangkarmu.”

“ _Sure?_ ”

“ _Sure. Forever_.”

“ _I love you, then_.”

#

**(10:05:42. san francisco.)**

Mereka berdua sama-sama pakai jins. Jaket Krystal denim, mencapai pinggangnya. Di dalamnya adalah kaos putih yang diselipkan ke dalam jins. Minho mengenakan pakaian serupa, dengan sepatu putih yang mereka beli bersama-sama.

Pun kedua keluarga, sedikit teman-teman Krystal. _Venue_ adalah sebuah mansion yang memang sering dipergunakan oleh umum, sebuah tempat berhalaman luas dengan sentuhan klasik tetapi masih sangat _chic_. Dinding-dindingnya putih, pintu-pintu dan jendela merah jambu.

Dua cincin sudah dipasang. Para tamu bercengkerama dan menikmati hidangan sederhana. Krystal bersandar pada salah satu pintu.

“Sama sekali tidak ada pers, huh?”

“Tidak tercium,” ucap Mihno, seolah bangga. “ _Passion_ -ku sekarang barangkali adalah hidup dalam keheningan.”

“Aku mungkin harus membawamu ke Nevada. Menginap di motel-motel. Sunyi, cuma kita.” Krystal menatap Minho lekat-lekat. “Apa, memangnya, yang bisa kau temukan di dalam kesunyian?”

“Lebih banyak tentang diriku sendiri.”

“Hmmm. Kebanyakan orang memang seperti itu.”

“Kita terlalu lama hidup di bawah cahaya panggung yang mendesak.”

“Hmm.”

“Aku ingin sepertimu.” Minho semakin dekat padanya. “Ajari aku mengamati orang-orang lewat lensa kameramu.”

Mendengarnya, Krystal tertawa kecil. “Kemarin-kemarin kau menegurku untuk tidak terlalu sering mengamati.”

Senyuman Minho seperti anak-anak. “Aku kan sudah terlalu sering jadi pemain. Dua-duanya bagus asalkan jangan berlebihan.”

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa renyah.

“ _Anytime, baby_.”

“Hmmm. Ah, aku lupa bilang satu hal, Soojung-ah.”

“Ya?”

“ _I love you_.”


End file.
